


New year, new us

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, handong and HER wine, other members have a brief cameo, siyeon being a panicked gay, soft?, they are drunk and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Minji always hosts a new years eve party, but this time Handong prefers to stay outdoors enjoying the view rather than the loudness of the party inside. Siyeon joins her and decides to finish her wine.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	New year, new us

Minji always had been passionate about new years eve parties, it were her specialty and since she moved in with Bora, they always hosted one every year.  
  
Their group of friends always gathered there, they had a karaoke set up, colored lights and a large variety of liquor lined up on a table along with some snacks. It was definitely going to be a long night for all of them.  
  
The hosts couldn't stop singing power ballads to each other, and together, while the younger girls looked at them with disgust until they stepped in and started singing along. It was something that at this point looked like a traditional thing to do.  
  
"Yubin I swear if you don't sing this year and keep on rapping only, I'm disowning you"  
  
A drunk Bora looked at the short haired girl with menacing eyes before the latter started laughing out loud, something that made Bora switch to a pout and made her laugh even more. Minji took the opportunity to to kiss her girlfriend's lips so that she stopped pouting and focus on something else.  
  
Meanwhile between all of the mess that was happening, Handong had gone to the terrace with a wine bottle, sat down and looked at the city lights from the other side of the Han River. She had always loved how different was everything at night when the neon lights were on, it was that what made her discover her passion for photography.  
  
"What are you looking at?"   
  
"The lights."   
  
The newcomer sat beside her and took the wine bottle from her hands before taking a long gulp, almost finishing the bottle.   
  
"Hey that's my wine! Let me have some!"   
  
"Mh?"   
  
Siyeon had a smug smile on her face while she finished the bottle and tried to get further from the chinese woman that was trying to stop her.   
  
Bad luck was on her side though. She hit the wall and there was no escape, the younger girl was now on top of her, inspecting the bottle and finding out what she had done. With a frown on her face, she gave the black haired girl the empty bottle and got closer, barely brushing their lips together.   
  
"Get me something to drink or I'll yeet you from this balcony to that river down there."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Handong smiled seeing how tense the older girl was, she briefly kissed her lips before standing up and taking a seat on the small couch at the end of the balcony, with a small smile.  
  
Stunned by what just happened, Siyeon went back inside to get her another bottle of wine. She even went to get the not-so-secret expensive wine that Minji always saved just in case she craved it. Was she going to get in trouble for this? Who knows, only time would tell, but she clearly didn't care.  
  
On her way back, she stopped by the bathroom and looked at herself. She unbuttoned a couple of buttons of her shirt and tied her hair into a low ponytail before going back to where the other woman was waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long Signie? Were you getting your swimsuit ready?"  
  
A small chuckle escaped her lips and once she saw what she was carrying, she walked towards her. She was clearly eager to taste something else rather than the wine she was brushing her fingertips against with. The slightly taller woman was left once again breathless after their lips and noses brushed together. She knew that the younger girl had whispered something to her but the only thing she could hear was the fast beating of her heart.  
  
They spent the night on the cold balcony, only with each other's presence to warm them up, with a little bit of help from the alcohol they were drinking. At 7AM, the party was already dying, most of them had already gone back to their place and it was their turn to leave. They were definitely not going to witness what going to inevitably happen between the two older women that had hosted the party.  
  
Handong had a higher tolerance to alcohol, and so she also got mostly rid of the effect it had on her, but Siyeon was different, she was starting to enter her sad state. She made it obvious when she started clinging to the chinese woman while hugging her arm, she didn't want to let go.  
  
She was still clinging to her arm after walking for almost half an hour, and the brunette had a hard time getting the keys to her apartment. Siyeon felt like crying but she was holding back her tears, her mind was replaying all of the kisses she had been sharing with the young woman she was clinging to, and she didn't know what they meant.   
  
Silence engulfed them. Handong got rid of her and made her sit down on her bed, gave her some pajamas and after changing her own clothes she got in bed, waiting for the older girl who was still not moving from her place.  
  
"Is it because I accidentally burned your purse?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Is that why you don't want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
She sat back on her bed and scooted closer to the older woman, hugging her from behind and leaving a soft kiss on her shoulder.   
  
"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend accusing me of not wanting to be your girlfriend Siyeon? Is that it?"   
  
Once she realized what she had said, her whole face was red from the embarrassment. Handong laughed at the sight and forced her to lie down with her, she was sleepy enough to not care about if someone didn't change their clothes before getting under her bedsheets.   
  
"Because if that's it, I accept."  
  
For the first time after all of what happened that night, Siyeon took the opportunity to kiss the brunette until their lungs gave up. She held her close, clinging once again to her but this time to her torso, she didn't want her to go away even if that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Handong had always been by her side and there was no way she was going to ever leave her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and happy new year even if it's on a couple of days!!  
> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
